


Kneel

by Elywyngirlie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Except its a Husband, F/M, Palace Intrigue, Renaissance style AU, Wooing, but not real renaissance, captured Kylo, probably death, war bride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elywyngirlie/pseuds/Elywyngirlie
Summary: Renaissance Europe inspired fic for Ronrines (on Tumblr). At their request, I started this and now will continue here.Rey Kenobi inherited a kingdom far too soon from her ailing grandfather. A kingdom caught between raging wars and she muddled through it all until he came--a captured Kylo Ren. Perhaps an ally, perhaps the key to ending the war, perhaps the only man who looks at her as a woman rather than a crown and she struggled to ignore the pull he had on her mind, her body, and her heart.





	1. Chapter 1

Stewjon was a small kingdom, held by House of Kenobi for centuries, and sandwiched between Hosnia and Alderaan. It had fertile pastures and direct routes to the sea and plenty of fishing. It's Jedi academy was a well known religious order with a massive library and labs for experimentation. The future king or queen always studied there before ascending the throne and then serving as patron. It rarely engaged in war until the Anakin Skywalker seized control of Alderann and with a self anointed Emperor, attempted to annex Stewjon, Tatooine, and Hosnia. 

War raged for years. Stewjon managed to escape with its kingdom mostly in tact. But its young king had died, leaving Ben Kenobi to rule again until his young granddaughter came of age. Then Snoke arrived and war again, Stewjon's land serving as marching grounds between the armies of Hosnia and Alderaan. Queen Leia refused to bow; King Snoke stole her son and mocked her, his generals thrashing her again and again until Stewjon was forced to declare its alliance. 

The war began to wear the subjects down again and the castle, far from the battle at the mouth of the South Sea, managed to grow a gloomy air. 

And then the king died and the young queen, not yet sixteen, was thrust upon the throne. 

When would the misery end, the subjects wondered. When would war end and sons come home to plow fields and make their daughters fat with babies? When would extraordinary terror, shaking hands every time a new missive would arrive, fade into ordinary terror about failed crops and poor catches and concerns about rattling coughs. When gazing over the horizon didn't bring a catch in the breath but a sigh of relief. 

Was this child fit to lead them? Doubts lingered and the whispers wound their ways down the halls to the young hair, brown hair wound into braids, and crushed under a crown. 

Rey sighed and rubbed her brow, letting her hand fall in onto her lap. The room was stifling and she longed to pull at the lacy square collar of her velvet forest green gown. The ropes of pearls seemed to strangle her and the war weighed on her. Another dispatch. They had won a battle but at what cost?

Rey stared forlornly at the portrait of her grandfather. It sat inside her private chambers to the left of the throne room. She would need to give an audience soon, to let it be known that another skirmish with Hosnia did not threaten the House of Kenobi. She sighed and wondered again why fate took her grandfather from her. She was too young to bear this burden. She was too young for the crown. He had died too soon and now she shouldered this war.

The doors flew open and her guards drew their swords, halting when General Finn marched in, head high and a proud smile on his fine features. Rey smiled as he knelt before her.

“Your Majesty, I have great news!” he began excitedly. She lifted his latest missive.

“I’ve read the letter,” she drawled dryly and he shook his head. He stood and beckoned to someone outside the door. Rey’s eyes widened as two guards, daggers out, frog marched Kylo Ren into her study. They forced him to his knees in front of her. She blinked and gathered her composure, rearranging  her features into something as serene as possible.

“We have captured Kylo Ren!” Finn crowed. He puffed his chest out. “He is a general and the heir to House Organa of Alderaan. With him as a negotiating tool, we should be able to end this war quickly.” Rey eyed Kylo who gazed at her defiantly. He had been a terror for several years now, leading decisive raids on her villages, leaving behind little more than smoking remains. A ghost, someone soldiers whispered about late at night, unsure if he even existed. Kylo lifted his chin as she studied him, a small smirk hovering on his lips.

“I’m well aware of who he is,” Rey said darkly. Finn flushed and looked away. Rey softened, recognizing that Finn spoke merely out of excitement. She offered her his hand and he came forward, kissing her ring.

“You’ve done my kingdom a great service,” she spoke regally. “I think instead of the small knighthood we spoke about, perhaps a lordship or earldom might be in your future.” Finn glowed from the praise and Rey grinned. “Nonetheless, I always want you by my side.” Finn bowed and Rey waved him away. “Please, leave me alone with the prisoner.”

“But ma’am--” Finn protested, his lips snapping shut at a wave of her hand.

“It is our royal right,” she informed him sternly. Finn gestured for the others to leave, bowing deeply before he left. He growled at Kylo before he left, closing the door with a final click.

Rey considered the man in front of her. Even kneeling he was tall, broad across the shoulders, his hair a dark cloud of curls. He quirked a brow at her and tilted his head.

“Your Majesty,” he mocked.

“Why do I invite your scorn, Your Highness?,” she nettled in return and drawing out the end, making him aware that his position was below hers. A prince was always under a queen and he should remember that. She rose and stared down at him. She smacked her feathered fan onto her open palm and Kylo almost grinned.

She shifted her weight, too aware of the heated gaze raking over her body. She cleared her throat.

“End the war,” she demanded abruptly. Kylo chuckled.

“There’s one way to end the war,” he demurred. “Marry me.”

“Marry the man who murdered my people? You called for a slaughter of my villages!” she cried. This was an offer she was expecting and she was sure the incredulity was clear on her face. 

“Others have married for less. Marrying me would certainly cement your claim of Stewjon as an independent kingdom. And would force my mother to consider peace. You must be aware that I have formed allegiances with Snoke in Arkansis, capital of Hosnia. Peace, your majesty. The price isn’t too high to pay.” He licked his lips, swiping his tongue slowly over his bottom lip. She stared fascinated before looking away. He chuckled confidently, a deep and masculine sound. “I promise to treat your body with care.”

“I refuse to become a broodmare!” she snapped. Kylo suddenly stood, arms stood shackled behind his back. She lay a hand on the dagger nestled in the corner of her throne. 

“Children can bring great joy,” he intoned blandly, as if he repeating an oft heard lesson. But then his brows drew together and he took a step toward her. He seemed to loom over her, his breath hot on her skin as he leaned down.

“But I can teach you the ways of our bodies,” he purred. “I can show the ways to bring us both pleasure. Do you often find yourself frustrated as you fumble with your quinny? Do you stroke yourself wondering what--” She slapped him and he stopped, eyebrow twitching with mirth. “Or do you not? Do you deny yourself such---”

“Stop!” she commanded hoarsely. “Just stop!” They stared at one another, his cheek bright pink with her hand print. But with no shame on his brow and she forced herself to remain calm, to ignore the tightening in her belly, the dampness between her thighs.

“Let me show you,” he coaxed again and with a shaking voice, she called for the guards.

“Think about it!” he called as they dragged him out. “Especially tonight!”

And to Rey’s eternal shame, she did, her hand frantically rubbing the hard nub between her slick folds, thinking about his dark eyes, his plush lips, his smell--a heady mix of sweat and sandalwood and man--and his offer to leave her a hot, writhing mess of a woman. She saw the way women and men smiled and flirted at one another, heard the cries from her ladies as they took their pleasure, but she had never let herself know the same. And as she muffled her moans, she wondered if she should take the queen’s prerogative and demand Kylo be brought to her room.

* * *

To the victors go the spoils and Kylo Ren was quite the prize. Rey, under advisement, had him brought to her throne room. They had stripped him of his armor, leaving him clad in only a thin sleeveless tunic and leather breeches. Rey could not ignore the fact that her courtiers almost swooned as he was brought in, spears at his back, his head held high.

She had ordered the construction of a special chair for him. The high backed sturdy wooden chair was bolted to the floor and secured with chains to the wall. Unfortunately, that placed him rather close to her, just below the dais to her right. Kylo smirked when he saw it, tossing his hair back as he took his seat. The guards ran the long thick chains through the bolts and across his chest until he could barely move.

“You allow me little freedom, Your Majesty,” he greeted. The crowd tittered at his brazenness. Rey smiled confidently at him.

“I prefer you close and cozy with me, your highness,” she purred. “And I allow you freedom of your mouth.” She saw her lord advisers nodding at her strong response as they glowered at Kylo.

“There are many things a man might do with his tongue, Your Majesty, even should he not have use of other parts.” A gasp ran through the crowd. Rey tipped her head.

“Then delight us with your tongue and play the fool for us this evening. Lords know, your murders have given us little entertainment.”

“I would play the role if you but give me a kiss,” he countered. General Finn frowned and stepped forward.

“Your Majesty--” Rey raised a hand to stop him.

“My kisses are not payment for fools but rather gifts for those who please me. I am waiting for you to be interesting, your highness.” A smile ghosted over Kylo’s features and he attempted to bow, prevented by the chains across his chest (his broad chest, Rey’s inner voice pointed out. Look at those arms, at the curves of those muscles. She shut down that train of thought, ordering herself to focus on the white scars criss crossing his arms).

“Then I shall endeavor to be interesting.” Sensing the end to their tete a tete, the rest of the courtiers surged forward to surround the prisoner. Finn stood guard with another soldier, keeping a watchful eye in case anyone professing loyalty turned traitor under the sway of Kylo Ren.

Rey observed the commotion with one eye as she chatted to her principal secretary and spymaster, Poe Dameron. He had a reputation as a ladies man, one she encouraged as had her grandfather, so that no one knew what secrets he was extracting. A fool and a fop in court was ignored, making it easier for him to work in the shadows.

But she also knew the same could be true of Kylo. She demanded a full report of his capture while watching him flirt with the ladies. Selena Kyrtel daringly wound a dark curl around her finger and Kylo pretended to snap his teeth at her. The ladies screamed in mock fear and he soothingly petted them with confectioners words in a syrupy voice. His eyes would linger on Rey as others poked him and she almost felt sorry for him.

Except when his gaze would rest on her and she felt the heat creeping up her spine. She could feel it, a feather like touch, skimming along her throat, resting on her breasts, before sliding down her legs. She was a desert, parched and starving for touch, and his heavy lidded eyes studying her plucked at a need that she had ignored.

It was another sweaty night, hand frantically moving between her thighs, and she cursed him.

Again, the next day, he was brought in and again the ladies swooped around him. Rey watched in disgust as Selena fed him sweetmeats and lifted his goblet of wine.

Rey dismissed the court in the afternoon under the guise of preparing for a grand evening feast celebrating the capture. For a moment, as she waited for Dameron to return and the guards to remove Kylo, she was alone in the throne room with the prisoner. He watched her openly then, rather than the sly looks that she had caught in rare moments.

“You shouldn’t wear so much gold,” he said abruptly. “It makes you look older.”

“I didn’t ask you,” she replied brusquely. “And what a way to woo a lady. Is that what brings them flocking to you?” Kylo smirked, the left side of his face lifting in the lopsided smile.

“Jealous?” he teased. “They merely pass the time while I hunger for a more satisfying meal.” He left no doubt to his meaning as he deliberately raked his gaze over her. Her skin tightened as she felt the weight of his gaze and she pressed her thighs together.

“But what I meant was, gold adds authority, which is probably why your advisers told you to wear it. Silver is more your type. Light and airy. Perhaps with sapphires or rubies.” Rey blinked at the bizarre advice before remembering her manners and murmuring her thanks. Kylo grinned.

“No thanks needed. The sight of you decked in silver and blue--Alderaan's colors--will bring nothing but happiness to my heart.”

“Ah, still pressing your suit, I see.”

“How could I not when a vision of true beauty and grace sits before me?”

Rey refused to preen at his overly saccharine compliments. “Is it a vision of me or of my crown on your head that you see?” She leaned on the arm of her chair, bringing her face a mere few paces from his. She could see the scar running across his face more clearly.

“Do you truly ask me what visions I see?” he teased, his eyes smoldering.  He had dropped his voice to a low rumble as he angled his body toward her. “I see you on your bed and me bringing you great pleasure.”

“You certainly do think highly of yourself,” she shot back, amused.

“I see a woman under great stress. I am offering you a way to relax. I want nothing in return except my name on your lips. What else could you want?” He seemed eager to hear her answer. Rey looked at him skeptically even as heart careened against her ribs.

“Fidelity. Loyalty. An end to the war.”

“Ah,” Kylo mused. “I’ve offered you at least one of those things.”

“I would not given up my body without all of those things.”  Kylo considered her words, his tongue darting out to lick his dry lips. He nodded toward the wine by her.

“I know it is not customary, but as we are alone, would you mind? I find myself parched.”

“Letting your mouth run is known to do that,” she responded dryly. He pulled his lower lip into a pout, looking up at her from under his long sooty lashes. Rey couldn’t help the laugh that tumbled out of her mouth and she carried the goblet to him.

As his hands were chained to the chair, he could not drink so she held the cup to his lips. He drank slowly, his eyes fastened onto hers, promising something she could not fathom. As she lifted the cup from his mouth, he twisted swiftly in his seat and planted a kiss on her wrist. She froze and he rumbled, a pleased sound, pressing his open mouth to wrist. She watched as he suckled her skin, her belly jerking in response. She longed to run her fingers through his thoroughly mussed hair. Hair already touched and caressed by her courtiers. 

She gasped as heat raced up her spine. She arched toward him and his fingers strained to barely brush her bodice. She watched him through shuttered eyes, at the feral look of longing on his face as he scraped his teeth along her wrist.

Collecting her wits, Rey stumbled back. Kylo grinned cockily at her and she shook her head. This was just a game to him, she told herself sternly.

“I can promise you that was just a taste of what I’m offering,” he whispered. The side door opened and Dameron walked in, eyes roving between the two of them. Rey straightened and wiped her wrist along her voluminous skirt.

“And I gave you my offer,” she shot back as she swept out of the room. Once alone, she leaned against the wall, hand against her racing heart. Her hand was trembling and she could feel sweat beading on her brow.

She knew one thing to be true: For one moment alone, she had not felt like a queen, but like a girl, falling for the cocky smile of a boy. For one moment, she was not a queen, but a woman, experiencing the possibilities of pleasure. And it left her feeling bereft as she walked away, as she felt her crown digging its weight into her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stakes are raised and the flirting grows more outrageous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! Super blown away by the comments and love this fic received so far! 
> 
> This is going to very different from my usual stuff. It's not beta'd (and prolly not edited very well) and will be a quick and fast romance and probably not historically accurate. Hope you enjoy!

Spring crept into the court overnight, it seemed. Dresses seemed lighter and more airy, bright fresh fabrics and prints with bodices forcing breasts (it seemed) to be more visible. At least, Rey was very aware of how men’s eyes skirted over the plump curves and how they darted toward her figure with greater frequency. 

Her birthday celebration would arrive soon and she would turn eighteen, a perfectly acceptable age for marriage. She knew Cecil Threnider, her chief advisor, was anxious for the marriage proposals. 

Kylo Ren watched her float through the crowd one afternoon, feathered fan in hand, as she chatted with the courtiers. He observed her easy stride, her bright smile, and her dimples. He had no idea she had dimples. He had no idea how young she was. When Snoke had ordered him to seduce her and to win Stewjon to their side, Kylo Ren had accepted the defeat. 

Despite his tactical genius, his ability to rouse the men, and his swordsman skills, as an Organa-Solo, his blood had a greater value than all of his skills together. The bitterness sat like ashes on his mouth. And it was all too familiar, forcing memories to rise that he had longed to forget. 

He had expected her to be an easy thing--easy to woo and flatter. Like an idiot, he had forgotten that all heirs to the kingdom were trained at the Jedi academy. She had received an exemplary education which he saw when he was allowed into the throne room. She spoke several languages fluently, understood most geopolitical concerns, and he heard she had a good seat on a horse. 

He too was aware of her upcoming birthday and watched anxiously for the offers to pour in for her hand, hoping that he could woo her before then. 

* * *

Jess Pava strode up to Rey, dipping a brief curtsy, before handing her a thick missive. Stamped on it was the symbol of the House of Organa. Rey glanced across the empty throne room where Kylo ate his lunch, one arm freed. He’d been a model prisoner for over two weeks now and had been deigned worthy enough to feed himself. He still tempted her with lewd comments sprinkled with genuine compliments and, oddly enough, sage advice. She ignored some of them but inevitably found herself beaming at the kind words dripping from his silvered tongue. 

It had been so long since a man had seen her as a woman.

“Looks like your mother’s reply,”she offered. He snorted. 

“There will be nothing in there that I haven’t already said,” he replied glumly. He sat back, pushing away the remains of his repast, and stared at her as she opened the heavy cream colored envelope. She quickly scanned the letter, heart sinking at the stern words and tone of the offer.

“They are not willing to exchange you for peace talks,” she whispered hoarsely. “But they will consider all offers to concede if marriage talks arose.” 

“My words exactly, yes, Your Majesty?,” Kylo drawled. He stretched his legs before him and lounged in his chair. Several of Rey’s advisers were conferring in hushed tones with one another and Rey felt dread settle into her belly. 

They were going to push her into actively considering Kylo’s offer. She shot him a veiled look and he smiled triumphantly before gesturing down the length of his body.

“All yours,” he mouthed. 

“Your Majesty--,” Cecil Threndier began, the firelight reflecting in the shiny dome of his golden skin. “We should consider this offer.” Rey tapped the letter against her lips and she heard Kylo clearing his throat.

“Baliff, secure the prisoner. I find I do not want to hear his opinion as it is decidedly biased,” she ordered. Kylo snarled at her as his other hand was clamped down, the click of the lock loud in the room. Rey sniffed imperiously and looked away.

“I am rather young for marriage am I not, my lords?” she queried. “I am yet eighteen.”

“Girls as young as sixteen are giving birth in the fields,” Kylo interjected and Rey glared at him.

“And how many of those babes are yours?”

“How many of them do you want there to be?” Cecil growled and stomped across the room, whacking Kylo’s shin with his cane. Kylo gasped in astonishment and Rey bit her lip to control her giggles. 

“Impetuous pup,” he bit out. Kylo’s brow furrowed and he shied away from the older man.

“Afraid of a mere councillor, Kylo?” Rey teased.

“God’s teeth, yes! That hurt,” he shot back, eyeing Cecil warily. 

“I’ll keep in mind that I could control you with a stick.”

“And I you with a whip but we should leave those games in the bedroom,” he saucily punted back, with a cheeky little wink. Cecil snorted and slapped Kylo’s shin again. Kylo let out a brief howl before sticking his tongue out at Cecil’s back. Rey giggled, covering her mouth with her hand,, as Cecil turned his sharp gaze to her.

“You are a queen, not a child!,” he snapped. “And I will be sending a letter informing Queen Leia that we will consider her request. Prepare yourself. She will arrive or send a trusted agent to determine if you are a suitable bride for her son. It’s not just about your wishes anymore, Rey.”

“Or mine,” Kylo chimed in. Rey shot him a silencing look and he shrugged. 

“I think perhaps it’s time we remove him from the tower and put him in the West Wing,” Cecil suggested. 

“With a full time security detail,” Dameron added. 

Rey weighed their advice. Kylo had been a model prisoner but it could be a trap.

“I also suggest that you allow him to court you. It seems like he has already begun but it's hardly polite to lock one’s suitors up.”

“Again, bedroom talk,” Kylo warned a teasing lilt to his voice and an anticipatory twinkle in his eye. “What happens between the queen and I should remain that way.”

“You were raised in Alderaan,” Cecil responded frigidly. “If I remember correctly, you savages still share bloodied sheets.”

“And would you not with her? How else could you know if she’s not been cavorting with others?” Kylo glared at Dameron and Finn. Rey stiffened, opening her mouth to protest her innocence, when Dameron held up his hand. “I’m marrying her for peace in our time but I want my investment to be secured.”

“I am not an investment!” Rey screeched, leaping to her feet. Kylo gazed at her impassively.

“Surely your father explained to you that your value lies in securing the line,” he explained patiently as if to a child. Rey stomped toward him, slapping his face, hard. His cheeks burned red with an impression of her hand and his tongue darted out to lick his bloodied lip.

“I am certainly looking forward to your fire,” he promised darkly and Rey blushed furiously. Dameron stepped forward, placing a calming hand on Rey and escorting her toward the exit. Kylo watched, fascinated, a strange gleam in his eyes. 

“Your Majesty, I suggest we leave the details to Cecil and our...guest...at this time. I’m sure until a representative arrives, he will be making requests that we are free to ignore. Until Queen Leia grants him rights, he is still a prisoner and should be treated as such. Although, we will make his accommodations more...welcoming,” Por murmured. Rey’s cheeks burned with embarrassment and she nodded, her voice caught in her throat, as she let Dameron lead her from the room. 

But as she left she caught Kylo’s jeering words: “See how he handled her? That’s why I demand veracity.” Cecil and Finn’s voices rose in anger but Rey slammed the door shut and raced to her solarium.

She had handled that all wrong, she thought angrily. She should have kept her temper. She hated how he both teased her, offering sweet nothings about how he wanted to be in her bed, all while condemning her as a slut publicly. 

“Serves him right if I showed him,” she snarled as she paced the room. Jess came in and Rey poured her grievances out to her best friend who soothed her until evening arrived.

Then the game began anew in the arrival of a gift from Kylo Ren.

A cat o nine tails and a gown of sheer black lace


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey considers other men and Kylo doesn't like it

 

Another letter arrived and then another until a dozen large envelopes, all stuffed with offers, lay on her councillor’s table. The letters often came with gifts. Small portraits, fresh fruit baskets, a necklace of glittering jewels, and a silk kimono paired with a deadly sword lay on the table for review by her most trusted advisors. Rey watched as Finn, her captain, her leader of her armies, picked up the sword and drew it from its sheath, admiring its fine workmanship. 

“That’s a gift for a war bride,” Kylo snipped from where he sat. Rey had ordered him to be brought to some of the council meetings--at least the ones where nothing truly important was discussed. She had discovered that his advice was often correct and was beginning to loathe how she wondered what he would think of certain actions. 

But today’s was more of a punishment.

After all, he was seeing her examine the offers of marriage she received thus far and debate their worthiness. She wouldn’t lie to herself and admit that she wasn’t enjoying the scowls he was sending in her direction. Rey suspected there was something behind his little marriage proposal--after all, he had begun so quickly--and hoped today’s meeting would confirm or deny her suspicions. 

“But is she not already a war queen?” demanded Finn. “After all, we caught you under her watch.” Kylo merely smirked at that, one disdainful brow lifted, and shook his head. 

“If that’s what you wish to think,” he drawled. 

“Does that mean you walked willingly into our arms then?” Rey asked archly. Kylo smiled broadly at that and raked a heated gaze over her body. Rey tried not to blush. 

“I would, if you but invite me into your chamber,” he purred. Finn came up and cuffed Kylo at the back of his head. 

“Stop that,” he scolded. “It’s debasing.” 

“And it makes you like a child,” Cecil added, peering over his glasses, letters in his hand. “And no way to woo a queen. Of course, given who your father was, I’m hardly surprised that you lack proper court manners.”

“The way we woo queens is with flattery and lies. Paint them a picture and they’ll fill in the story,” Kylo retorted, his color high and eyes flashing. “I’d rather she see the truth and understand who she is marrying. After all, it’s not just a courtship but a lifetime commitment. And unlike these fops in their letters, I would never tolerate another man in her bed after we’ve done our duty. As I know she would never tolerate another women in mine.” Silence fell in the room at the possessiveness in his tone. Kylo turned those blazing eyes to her. 

“You know what true court marriages are like,” he told her, his voice whispery and soft, as if it were the two of them in the room. Rey swallowed hard. She was aware of what most court marriages were like, especially the arranged ones. Occasionally, love arose between the couples and true commitment flourished. But more often than not, other lovers were taken on the side, by both partners. Rey’s parents had died while she was young but her grandfather had told her time and time again that her parents deeply loved each other and it was a myth she clung to, especially when she watched her aunts and uncles slip away with others on their arms, rouge smeared and skirts hiked high. 

“That’s an interesting response and we’ll consider it,” Rey said into the silence, fully aware that the other councilors were watching her. She could never let them know how deeply Kylo sliced her. How he tempted her, that cat o nine tails lying by her bed. 

“I say we arrange a meeting with Prince Tal d’Jannarc of Ryloth,” Cecil offered. He held up the letter and nodded toward the sword in Finn’s hand.

“He’s an excellent swordsman and tactician,” Finn added. “I saw a demonstration in Ryloth once and he was quite skilled.”

“At rigging,” Kylo grumbled and Finn smacked his shoulder, growling under his breath. Rey nodded encouragingly at Cecil.

“Prince? Is he not first in line?”

“Ryloth is a matriarchy so it is a woman who rules with a Royal Consort,” Cecil said. Rey winced at herself, forgetting that little tidbit. How her tutors would scold her! Cecil continued: “It is also rich in gold and jewels so I imagine that would be considered in the gift celebrating your marriage. Ryloth has been remarkably steady and avoided most of the conflict these last years. Palpatine did salt some of its fields and they have been struggling in the northern province to rebuild there. We have sent food relief in the past so our relationship has always been cordial.” 

“He’s this one,” Finn said, handing her the small portrait. A dusky skinned man with bright green eyes stared at her, his thick black hair tumbling in locks over his shoulders. He had a narrow mouth, almost cruel, Rey thought, and a delicate jaw. He was dressed far more finely than she ever did and Rey ordered herself to stop. She was looking for a reason to deny. She settled again for looking at the vivid eyes and licked her lips. She heard Kylo sigh loudly. 

“Send the invitation,” Rey ordered. “But send two more instead. I don’t want the queen to interpret this as completely accepting her offer. I don’t want him to think its a sealed deal.” 

“Wise choice, your majesty,” Cecil said. “We should install Kylo as more of a suitor so that when he arrives, Tal understands that he must win your hand.”

“And how do you propose we do that? I’ve already taken him out of the tower.” 

“Do you propose to toss Tal in there? I’m in agreement with that,” Kylo quipped and Rey shot him an irritated glance.

“A dance,” Cecil said simply. “Or a ball, rather. Time to celebrate the spring. Dance with Kylo.” Rey leaned back and nodded. 

“Make it so,” she said and she watched as Cecil call forth his loyal servant to begin preparations. She looked up to see Poe leaning against a column, arms folded across his chest. He had an impatient look on his face and Rey rose from her seat. 

“If that’s all, I think I will take a stroll in the gardens. Finn, bring Kylo,” she ordered. Poe hooked his arm through hers and tipped his lips toward her ear as they exited. She could hear Kylo and Finn bickering before the door closed. 

“I don’t trust Tal,” Poe whispered. “There are rumors that his bedroom proclivities are...different, let’s say.”

“Hmmm, define different.”

“The girls who leave his rooms are often bruised. There are chains in his bedrooms.” Rey stuttered to a stop, turning to stare at Poe in shock. 

“Does he beat them?” she asked horrified, thinking of the whip Kylo sent her. Poe looked embarrassed and she suspected he knew exactly what was happening in the bedrooms but he did not want to tell her. 

A few courtiers rushed by, giggling loudly, including one of her ladies in waiting, Lady Bazine Netal. She paused and dipped a brief curtsey, her eyes flashing at the way Poe pressed against Rey. 

“Your Majesty,” she murmured before she headed out into the gardens. Rey shook her head. She always did envy the the dark haired beauty, all lean lines and amused smiles, the scent of intrigue clinging to her as much as men did. But she did not think she would like the rumors that would begin to spread about her and Poe. 

“Sorry,” Poe offered and Rey shrugged. 

“She’s not a close friend and she likes to gossip,” Rey replied. Finn and Kylo were advancing, still bickering, and Rey sighed. “What is his game?”

“That I am trying to find out,” Poe promised darkly. He stepped back and picked up her hand, a feathery kiss on her fingers, before darting back into the shadows. She stared after him fondly, curling her hand against her chest. He had been her first crush as a little girl and now her trusted shadowmaster. Finn had been her best friend and now the captain of her armies. She had two people she could trust, she told herself. No reason to worry about every little thing. 

“Are you certain you want to spend time with him?” Finn snapped as they stopped short. Kylo glowered at the shorter man. “He’s such a pain in the--”

“Ah aha ha,” Rey stopped him. “He is a guest. And my suitor. Be a little bit nice.”

“He’s still alive isn’t it? That’s as nice as I’m getting,” Finn shot back with a dark glare at Kylo, one which the other man returned.

“Perhaps you are the one who should be lucky he is alive.” Finn snorted and backed away, bowing before Rey. 

“Keep a blade about you and don’t be afraid to stick him with it.” Rey laughed, a bright sound, and both men stared at her. Finn’s lips curled into a smile and he gave her a quick hug before running down the corridor after Poe. 

She was alone with Kylo. 

She met his bold gaze and lifted a brow.

“Shouldn’t you offer me your arm if you wish to walk the gardens with me?”

“But I don’t want to walk the gardens with you,” Kylo replied. He stepped closer to her until his boots brushed her gown and she could feel the heat emanating off of him. “I want to take you to my rooms and show you why I’m your best offer.”

“That’s rude. We haven’t even met the others yet,” she retorted.

“None of them will see you for yourself, your majesty. They only see your crown. I see you as the woman that you are--regal, brilliant, beautiful. I won’t ask to rule next to you as an equal, only beside you as a lover and trusted confidant.” His voice had dropped to something low and intimate and she tried not to shiver at the way he stared down at her. His eyes promised that he would adore her body, darkened rooms and drawn out cries. Her belly clenched and she could feel her nipples tightening and she cursed herself. 

“Do you promise to pledge loyalty to me and my kingdom? To end the war?” She struggled to get the words out against the heat of his gaze, of the worlds it held. 

“I give you all of me,” he whispered and Rey couldn’t help but notice how he refused to answer her questions. She stepped back, stomach twisting. 

“That’s not enough,” she said hoarsely. They stared at one another and Rey was aware of the heat shimmering between them. She wondered once again if she should take the queen’s prerogative and invite him to her bed and end the fascination. 

But she thought again of his possessive words and knew that if she let him in once, that he would never leave. 

Rey swallowed hard and gestured toward the gardens.

“Escort me,” she said quietly. And Kylo offered her his arm without a word and she took it. They stepped into the sunlight, the brilliant labyrinthine gardens sprawling before them. They spent some time chatting with the other members of her court as they strolled through the maze like rose gardens before spilling out into a small little alcove, bordered by bright daisies and petunias. Rey took a seat on the small bench hidden from view and Kylo settled beside her. 

“This is a child’s garden,” he remarked, plucking a daisy from its hedge.

“Yes, it was added when I was born,” Rey added without heat. She hadn’t heard any derision in his remarks and felt no need to continue the debate between them. There was a small fountain in the middle and she watched the water spray into the air. 

“It’s like your beauty,” Kylo murmured. “So bright for all to see, but so simple.” Rey balked at that before he turned to her and threaded the flower behind her ear. “We all get caught up in things that sparkle and gleam, overly ornate things. But it is true pleasures like this that matter in the end.” Rey’s breath caught in her throat as he ran his finger along the shell of her ear. He withdrew his hand and smiled thinly. 

Rey cracked a smile. “That’s the nicest thing you ever said to me.”

“I’ll try not to do it again.” And she swatted his arm, Kylo catching her wrist, and pulling her to him. 

“I won’t deny you anything, your majesty. All you have to do is ask.” Rey found that she couldn’t breathe, her heart hammering in her chest, her lips parting. His eyes went directly to those lips and she knew he was thinking about kissing her. All of his words about seeing her as a woman and not as a crown weighed heavily on her now and she wondered what it would be like to be a woman in his arms. Would he love her for herself? Or as a means to an end?

Until he pledged his loyalty, she could never know. 

Kylo leaned toward her, breath skating over her cheek as she turned away. He stopped short and groaned. 

“Oh Rey,” he breathed, her stomach jerking at the casual use of her name. 

“It’s still your majesty,” she reminded him primly and Kylo chuckled. 

“Of course,” he murmured. “I forgot myself.” He slid away from her on the bench and her heart ached for the nearness. Rey clutched her skirt, ordering herself to forget what he was offering. It wasn’t real, it wasn’t true. But she couldn’t ignore the way she responded to him, the way she had wanted that kiss. 

“Can I ask you a question?” she said suddenly. Kylo shot her an odd look and gestured for her to continue. “I’ve heard that some women leave men’s rooms bruised with odd marks. And that chains were present. Can you tell me what that means?” 

Kylo smiled slyly. “If you were mine, I’d show you.”

“I have no desire to be bruised.”

“Some bruises are a delight to earn,” he growled, picking up her hand and tracing a lazy circle on her palm. Rey shuddered and could feel his triumph roll over her. He would know he was making headway and she cursed her weakness. Perhaps she should just call a man, any man, to her bed and end the curiosity. Then she would know exactly how to deal with a man like Kylo Ren. 

“It’s a certain inclination,” Kylo told her, lowering his voice as if disclosing a secret. “It’s supposed to be enjoyable to both partners, seeing how far you can push them and discovering boundaries. Sometimes that involves chains or--”

“Whips?” Rey cut in with a sly smile on her face. Kylo met that smile with one of his own.

“Or whips. Or other instruments. Did your majesty want a demonstration?”

“What if the other partner doesn’t want it?”

“Then you don’t do it. What’s the point of pleasure if both parties don’t enjoy it?”

“Not all think like you,” Rey commented and Kylo tightened his grip on her hand.

“Has someone threatened you?” 

“No, nothing like that. Unless that gift was a threat?”

“Hmmmm, no. More like a promise,” Kylo winked at her and she blushed. “But why ask me?”

“Not everyone sees me as an adult,” she confessed, her rational mind screaming at her. “And hide important details because they think I cannot handle it.” Kylo’s eyes darkened and he looked off into the distance. Rey took the moment to study his profile and knew she found him to be handsome. Far more handsome than that Tal fellow and she cursed herself. 

This was not a way to rule a kingdom. 

And he would not promise his fealty to her. It had to be a given, perhaps, perhaps he thinks you’re foolish for asking, she thought wildly. Rey shook her head and frowned. She couldn’t let desire cloud her ability to reason. 

“I want you to know if anyone ever tries to harm you, you can trust me to come to your aid,” Kylo whispered, almost forcefully, as if he were choking on the words. Rey wondered what it cost him to promise her such loyalty.

“I deeply appreciate the offer,” she replied quietly. And they sat together in silence, her hand in his, until her chaperones discovered them and led her away, scolding her for such brash behavior. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your kind words and love! We've added a bit of intrigue here and look! A nice moment between the two! 
> 
> Heat and flirting and that letter E is earned the next chapter! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wants Kylo to get handsy.

Rey had never known a man’s touch. She had never even stolen a kiss from her childhood sweetheart before her grandfather had died and she had assumed the throne. She remembered the occasional flirty glances and shy smiles sent her way, the eyeing of her coltish limbs, from boys hardly older than her with their cracking voices and oddly stubbled faces. 

But once the crown was settled on her head, the looks changed. From curious to hungry. From admiration to covetous. She still had not gotten used to the appraising looks she received--the same ones horses did right before a race. Intellectually, she understood why men examined her the way she did; but her heart did not. Her body had only begun to yearn and ache for a man’s touch before she became queen. She knew that it would not completely be frowned upon for her to request a male visit but with her hand up for marriage, all those possibilities had ended. Especially as Kylo Ren had made her virginity a highly valued part of her, one which made her seethe.

Rey was particularly angry that this man not only called into question her chastity but then somehow managed to coax his way into her fantasies. She found herself staring idly out a window as a councillor talked tariffs. She tuned out his droning voice and thought about the muscle in Kylo’s legs, so cleverly revealed by the tightness of his breeches. The breadth of his shoulders. The way his hair curled around his face. Those plush lips. 

Rey’s mouth parted and a small whimper escaped. Cecil looked over at her, brows lifting, and she shook her head, offering a crooked smile. As soon as she could, she extracted herself from the council and headed to her private library. 

Ever since her discusson with Kylo and Poe’s hints about Tal, Rey had been fascinated by the cat o’ nine tails that Kylo had sent her. Furthermore, Rey was the pride and joy of all of her tutors. An astute learner, quick witted, and slow to act. She studied and listened and flirted with the unchained Kylo Ren who smiled and preened among her courtiers, his retinue wearing her colors. He was still surrounded by guards but he managed to send her heart tumbling whenever he graced her with his wolfish smile. 

Her thighs ached from being pressed together for so long. Her heart wondered if that smile meant anything. Her eyes hurt from reading texts late into the night. 

And then she acted. 

He was relaxing in a chair in front of the fire one evening when she strode in and banished all the guards. Recognizing the stern look on her face, they scrambled out without bothering to protest. Kylo merely raised one eyebrow curiously and leaned back into his chair. 

“An evening visit without chaperones? I take it this means that you are interested in my offer,” he coolly greeted, raking an eager gaze over her. “I hope my little gift is underneath all of those robes.” He waved a dismissive hand at her purple and silver gown. 

“Which offer is that? You’ve made so many that I hardly know what you want.”

“Whatever your majesty is hiding, that’s what I want.” Rey arched one brow at the growled confession, Kylo rising from his chair and crossing the room toward her. Rey did not flinch, pasting a disinterested smile on her face. As he neared, she let her mouth drop open and her eyes widen, her left hand rising with a tremble to point at something behind him. She paled and squeaked as her hand shook harder. Kylo frowned and turned around to see what prompted her fear.

At that moment, Rey whipped out her right hand and lightly smacked his ass with the cat o nine tails. Kylo stiffened, head twisting round, eyes wide and she flicked her wrist again. The leather tails slapped loudly on the leather of his breeches. His cheeks reddened and her heart careened against her ribs. He flicked his gaze down to the cat o nine tails and then up her body, a slow predatory smile spreading across his face. 

“I believe this is what you intended with this gift?” Rey lazily drawled. She quivered beneath her bodice, praying Kylo did not see the flush creeping up her chest. 

“Not exactly what I had in mind,” he purred, his tongue moving in a low sensual sweep across his plush bottom lip. “But I’m flexible.”

“I imagine,” she laconically replied. Kylo smiled widely before darting forward, grasping her wrist and twisting her arm behind her back. He plucked the whip from her fingers as she whined in pain and slid behind her, his cock pressed against her ass. He pushed her forward until she was bent over his chair.

“Unhand me!,” she roared. Kylo tsked loudly.

“You began the game, your majesty. I imagine you thought you would teach me a lesson? Well, perhaps it’s time I teach you one.” 

“Let me go at once---ahhh!” Kylo silenced her by sealing his mouth around the base of her neck, tongue lapping at the knob of her spine. He dragged his teeth along her skin, goosebumps racing down her back, a pleasant throb beginning in her belly. 

This had not been what she had imagined when she had walked into his room but as her body trembled with need, she did not see a reason to resist. 

“You play at the ingenue, but I see your fire,” he murmured as he trailed kisses along her neck. She sighed as one hand gripped her hip and shoved her back against him. She shivered at the feel of his rigid length through her skirts. She ached with curiosity, bitter at his handing of her, and reveled in his words. She could hardly make sense of her own wants as his lips grazed her skin, soft and delicate fluttery kisses. 

“You want to be debased. And by me,” he was saying and she forced herself not to fall prey to the haze wrapping around her senses, his hand sliding up her bodice to graze the mounds of her breasts. He swirled one finger across the top of them before laying a hot and heavy palm across them. Desire lay heavy in her belly and she arched into his hand, hating her layers with a passion. He drew lazy figures, fingers dipping beneath the lace peeking through the bodice, to skim her breasts. Her breathing grew more ragged and his hand dove dipper, brushing the tips of her hardening nipples. 

She had never been touched by a man. And she craved it, curving into his palm, sighing as he squeezed her tit. 

He shoved himself harder against her and she pushed back, grinning at the breath hitching in his throat. He pressed his lips against her jawline, down her throat, suckling at the sensitive skin, one hand cupping and squeezing her breasts. Her skin was on fire and she let her head fall back on his shoulder. The desire to twist in his arms, to kiss him, grew stronger and she squirmed in his arms, head twisting, lips seeking flesh. Kylo chuckled and held her tighter.

“This is not how I imagined us the first time,” he crooned. “I can’t decide how truly innocent you are. Shall we find out?” His hand left her hip, gliding to her front, and curling inward to brush against her core. Rey inhaled sharply, knuckles turning white and she tried to twist away. 

“Ssssh ssssh,” he whispered, loosening her stays. “You’re not so innocent not to know what I pleasure I can give you just with touch alone.”  Her gown slid down until she was clad in her kirtle, a sheer piece of fabric that did not hide the dusky rose of her nipples, the dark thatch of curls between her legs, or the bronzed glow to her skin. 

Kylo groaned, turning her around, hand grasping her hair and tilting her neck back. She strained against him, lips aching to touch his own. He knelt before her and Rey let out a dry little laugh.

“I never thought I’d get you on your knees,” she wryly said between pants. Kylo ran his tongue over her nipple, flesh pebbling as his warm tongue left her right breast for her left. 

“I would for a taste of your cunt,” he swore, tugging her hardened nub between his teeth. She cried out in surprise, and he hitched a leg around his waist. One hand slid between them, pressing the thin fabric to the damp slit between her thighs. His eyes widened at the slick and he sucked in his bottom lip. Rey took the chance to thread her fingers through his hair, savoring the glossy thick curls in her hands. How she had longed to touch them. 

“I’m not going to be able to stop,” he warned her. She needed to kiss him, she realized, and the growing fire within her gave way to worry. How easily he coaxed her desire, how he grew her need. But this had to stop. This was not the game she wanted. Rey fought against the waves of pleasure rippling through her and dropped her hand to the seat of the chair where the whip had fallen. She gripped it tightly and brought it up, slapping his shoulder lightly. Kylo let out a rumble of delight and it took all of her willpower to smack him again. 

“Stop,” she ordered breathily. “The guards will be on their way back. They would have reported to Cecil now.”

“You’re the queen. Tell them to stay out. Be mine.” Rey studied him, his face half hidden in the shadows thrown by the fire. 

“Will you give me your loyalty?” 

“I will give me your body.”

“That means nothing to me. I could snap my finger and have any cock in this castle,” Rey informed him soberly. His lips tightened and he looked away.

“I would prefer you didn’t,” an edge of jealousy leaking out of his controlled voice. Rey filed the information away for later and extracted herself from him. She couldn’t help but note that he had refused to kiss her lips, even as she angled for one. She leaned forward, hoping to capture his lips with her, but he moved away. She huffed and he sullenly helped her back into her gown, expertly retying her stays, and she guessed how he learned. She fell from the height that he had taken her and found the crash landing to be hard indeed. Her heart ached and her stomach clenched tightly. 

“How hard is it to plead fealty to me?” she slowly asked. Kylo moved away from her, pressing a tender kiss to her temple. 

“You better go,” he urged quietly. She stared into his unfathomable dark eyes. She was searching for an answer, a reason to let him continue, her body demanding a release. Finally, she stepped away, reluctantly, and headed toward the door.

“Rey,” he called. Her heart seized up and she turned away, hardly daring to breathe. “Watch out for your lady in waiting, Bazine. She isn’t all what she seems.” Rey opened her mouth to demand more when the door flew open and the guards strode in, Cecil beside them. Rey nodded regally at them before sweeping out, tears pricking at her eyes. 

“Madam,” Poe said, emerging from the shadows. Rey shrieked and jumped back, hand to her heart.

“You move like a cat,” she scolded and Poe offered her a thin smile. She took in his serious expression and asked: “what is it?”

“I have evidence that Bazine Netal works for Snoke.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey makes a deal with Kylo and Tal comes a courting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So real life has intruded. Work has increased and my laptop has died so I'm writing this on lunch breaks at my office. (Sometimes I don't get a lunch break). On the bright side, its mostly outlined and versions of it have been posted on Tumblr. However, it does mean there is no beta. 
> 
> This is a longer chapter to tide you over. Thanks for all of your support!

Rey marched down the halls, blue skirts billowing behind her, as early morning light filtered through the windows turning the air slightly grey. She slammed open Kylo’s door, catching him half dressed, the pale moon of his ass facing her. He yelped and whirled around, hands covering his groin while the other held up his breeches.

“How did you know about Bazine Netal?” she demanded.

“Didn’t someone teach you to knock?” he half growled. He twisted away to finish hitching up his trousers.

“Answer the question,” Rey demanded. Kylo’s brow twitched and he grabbed the mug of ale from his morning tray. He sat down, tapping the metal edge of the tray, and scrutinized her.

“What do you know about her, exactly?”

“I asked you first.”

“I want to know if you’re safe.” Kylo gazed steadily at her, taking a long swallow of his ale. Rey watched his throat working and her mind grew a bit fuzzy. Stay focused!, she ordered herself, giving a head a small shake.

“I’m fine. She’s not really part of my inner circle,” she replied finally.

“She propositioned me.” Rey’s brows shot up.

“And did you accept?”

“No, because I have a greater quarry in sight and I will not be distracted.” Rey smiled sardonically.

“Your compliments need work this morning.”

“My apologies. I didn’t expect you to see my ass quite so soon.”

“Twas nothing. After all, I have several in my stable,” Rey said smoothly. Kylo burst out laughing.

“Clever,” he said soberly after a moment. He looked at her, his dark eyes serious. “She told me that she could get me out of here and back to Snoke. I don’t want to go back to Snoke. Ever.” Rey hesitated, digesting his words.

“When were you with him?”

“I was apprenticed out to him. Under General Hux. You might be aware of him as he is camping on your eastern border right now. A war to the east and to the south. You’ll be crushed, Rey.” Rey didn’t scold him for the use of her name. She chewed on her lip, lost in thought, running through possibilities. She was so deeply sunk into her own mind that she wasn’t aware that Kylo stood up and moved to stand next to her until he was practically on top of her. Her head jerked up, eyes widening in surprise.

Kylo caught her jaw, his thumb pulling down her bottom lip slightly.

“You don’t have to do it alone, you know,” he suggested hoarsely. She noted how soft and intimate his eyes were, how he smelled of rosemary and mint and something else male, how hard the callous on his thumb felt on her lip. He dragged the pad of his thumb across her bottom lip before leaning forward and kissing her brow. Rey twitched, inhaled sharply, and took a step back.

“You presume much,” she got out harshly. Kylo spread his hands and smiled bitterly.

“How else can I prove myself to you?” Rey stared at him, mind racing.  Suddenly, she smiled, all razor edges and teeth. Kylo’s fingers twitched nervously.

“Tell her yes,” Rey ordered. “And then bring her here. But have someone else here. Dameron or another spy. Get her to confess.” Kylo snorted, shaking his thick black mane.

“It’ll take more than one night.”

“Then take all the nights you’ll need.”

“I’ll not whore myself out to you to prove to you that I’m the man you need,” Kylo snapped. He was breathing heavily, his cheeks stained scarlet.

Rey studied him, her eyes hooded and considering. She seemed to draw into herself, remote, and cold like marble. Not like the warm breathing woman that he had bent over the chair last night. Kylo sighed and looked away, hands on his hip. He stared sullenly at the wall.

“This is how you prove that you are the man that I need,” Rey replied evenly. Kylo shook his head.

“I need promises.”

Rey scoffed. “Promises? You’re still my prisoner until I decide otherwise. This game of you as a potential suitor is to keep Alderaan from attacking my people..” Kylo closed the distance between them with two swift steps and stared down at her. He did not flinch at the flintiness of her words.

“I need promises that you won’t consider another proposal while I do this.”

“Tal is already on his way.”

“Send him back. If you entertain other men, Snoke will send one of his own sons. Especially if he thinks I’m not truly his man,” he pause and licked his lips. “I can protect you. And you need the alliance with my mother.” Rey gazed into the unfathomable depths of his eyes.

“Why do you want to protect me?” she whispered, almost afraid of the answer. The corner of Kylo’s mouth quirked up for a moment.

“Because I don’t want anyone else taking over your fertile lands and access to the sea,” he answered soberly. Surprise flooded Rey’s features and she opened her mouth to protest. Kylo swooped down, arm wrapping around her waist to pull her to him, and pressed his lips to hers. His lips were tender, gentle, even, and he cradled her to him, one hand sliding up to grip her head. His calloused thumb rubbed circles on the delicate skin of her throat as his tongue swept over her bottom lip.

Rey drew back, eyes half lidded, a sigh escaping her lips.

Her eyes flew up and she stared at him in horror as he smiled tenderly down at her. She extracted herself from his grip and backed away from him until she collided into the wall.

“A promise given,” Kylo said.

“Tal is coming. I need his alliance as much as I need yours,” she said somewhat unsteadily. Kylo’s eyes darkened at that, a thunderstorm brewing on his features. “Try not to be too rude.”

“Try not to use the whip on him. Some men see that as more than an invitation,” he replied in a surly tone as she swept out of his room. But as soon as the door closed, Rey’s hand flew to her lips, fingertips resting on the delicate skin.

Her first kiss, and a stolen one at that. And her traitorous heart whispered to her that his lips would be the only one that she should ever know.  

 

Prince Tal d’Jannarc of Ryloth’s arrival was as ostentatious as Rey had expected. He floated up the royal channel from the sea in a festooned barge. Gold leaf on the rails, fine fabrics fluttering in the slight breeze, and delicate strains of music that grew in volume as the barge came to dock. Rey stood with her councillors and her ladies of waiting at a small knoll just above the dock. She was dressed in a deep purple silk that gleamed next to her bronzed skin. Her hair was let down and braided with pearls and flowers and ribbons, a small diamond and amethyst tiara on her brow.

Kylo Ren stood among her guests, close to where the water lapped at the shore. He had dressed in solemn black, his expression unreadable but Rey would guess was close to sorrow. Whatever game he was playing sent her reeling in confusion.

The barge arrived and Tal leapt off as soon as the bow touched the deck. He strutted up the path to her, golden hose showing off slim calves and a tunic embroidered with emeralds and rubies and pearls that hid a small frame. Compared to Kylo, he appeared frail and unable to defend her kingdom.

She shook her head and ordered herself not to compare them. It was hardly fair to Tal.

“Quite ostentatious isn’t he?” Cecil murmured in Rey’s ear.

“What else would you expect?” Rey replied dryly. She flicked open her fan, hiding her small smile, as Tal stopped before her and executed a deep bow with a flourish of his hands. Rey barely suppressed a sardonic brow raise.

“My dearest Rey of House of Kenobi, of the great Stewjon, I present to you--myself! Tal d’Jannarc, for your great pleasure, I’m sure,” Tal winked and slid toward her. Rey couldn’t help the giggle that tore from her throat and she saw Tal smile in response. He held out his hand and she placed hers in it, allowing his lips to brush over her knuckles. She felt his fingers graze her wrist and tilted her hand. Tal grinned cheekily and Rey gasped. He had slipped an exquisite bracelet with amethyst and pearls cut into the shape of flowers over her wrist.

“That’s quite the trick,” she complimented.

“And not the only one I can do with these fingers,” Tal replied, wiggling said digits. Cecil cleared his throat and Rey caught Kylo scowling.

“I hope your feet are as skilled as your fingers as we have proclaimed a ball for your arrival this evening.”

“You will find, your majesty, that I have skills in many areas. And I hope to show them all to you,” Tal smirked. Rey merely raised a brow.

“All in good time, good sir. I find that anticipation can be quite...rewarding.”

“Then I will revel in increasing your...anticipation,” Tal all but purred. Rey laughed and allowed him to escort her to the castle. She cast a glance over her shoulder to see Jess adjusting her train, Bazine narrowing her eyes, Cecil shaking his head, and Kylo with a dark look glittering in his eyes.

 

The ball was in full swing that night. A grand feast and music until dawn, Rey was sure. She watched Tal glide his way through dances, knowing her time would soon arrive and she would be forced to dance at least once with him. His gift burned on her wrist and in her rooms, more gifts were to be exclaimed over. Ryloth’s wealth in jewels had not been overrated.

But she resigned herself to the fact the was a fop, a foolish one at that, and silly and a terrible flirt. While Rey was dressing for the evening, Jess informed her that Tal had pinched her ass and offered to stroke her quinny after the ball. At least Kylo had been faithful, Rey grumbled, but she had sighed in resignation. She could not expect fidelity from a man to whom she was not married. Tal were merely behaving as other courtiers do.

Rey had to bite her tongue as she watched Kylo twirled Lady Bazine Netal. He was light on his feet for a large man, nimbly working through the steps in the elaborate dance. Bazine threw her head back and laughed, a bright ringing sound that always made Rey want to wince. Instead she smiled and laughed heartily as her courtiers celebrated.

The music fell and a hush settled over the crowd. It parted to show Tal waiting in a half bow for Rey, hand outstretched. The music for lavolta began, sinful and soft, and the crowd gasped. Lavolta was not yet acceptable and would allow Tal’s hands to roam over her body. It was a dance for seduction and Rey saw Kylo’s brows pinch together. Rey brushed her hair over her shoulder and her lips curved slightly, almost as if she held a secret. She slipped her hand into Tal’s and stood beside him as the music washed over them.

She saw Kylo, his hand on Bazine’s waist, and felt that dark stab of something that she couldn’t name. Licking her lips, she smiled brightly at Tal.

“I follow you, my lord,” she said. Tal’s lips parted in a toothy grin and Rey stood next to him, beginning the steps to lavolta. They pranced across the room, Rey kicking her legs modestly, her skirts swirling around her.

“You dance like a sprite, your majesty,” Tal complimented. He spun her off to the opposite side of the circle and they danced around each other, slowly moving toward one another. It was a stalking dance, Rey thought, and for a moment, she wondered why they always saw her as prey.

As she neared Tal, the music peaked and he grabbed her by the waist, lifting her high above him and twirling around. Rey laughed dizzily as he brought her down. They moved together a few steps and he leaned forward to whisper against her cheek.

“Shall I come to your rooms tonight?” Rey couldn’t help the laugh that fell from her lips.

“Why? Do you wish to be surrounded by women all night? I run not a harem.”

“Can you not send them away?”

“A queen is never alone, kind sir. I’m sure your mother taught you that,” she murmured as they danced around another. His hands spanned her waist again and he lifted her up, spinning around and around.

“I only seek to worship you and know you,” Tal replied. Rey opened her mouth to answer but her hand was grabbed and she was pulled away. Larger hands, hands she was more intimate with, twisted her around, and lifted her again. She looked down to see Kylo smiling up at her.

“That man is a fool,” he nearly snarled at her. Rey opened her mouth again to answer, but as her feet touched the floor, other arms hooked around her. Kylo’s fingers dug into her skin and she gasped as Tal tore her away to raise her above him. She braced herself on his shoulders as he dropped her and she sprung away to find herself moving between both men.

For several moments, she danced between them, deftly moving from their reaching arms as they stalked her into a corner. Kylo cut in front of Tal, the music’s tempo rising, her feet moving quickly to keep up with them. She was surprised to discover that Kylo matched Tal as a dancer, his feet sure and lift steady each time he raised her toward the ceiling.

She could see the scandal in her court’s eyes, the building disappointment in Cecil’s and the joy in Jess’s.

For a woman who had never been courted before, she found herself torn, a wide grin on her face as they followed her leaping steps across the room. One, a violent rage, clever and sarcastic and kind. The other, foolish, vain, and--Rey felt herself burn. She was comparing two men and had hardly known Tal for more than a day. She couldn’t do him justice, she thought shamefacedly, and turned from Kylo to let Tal raise her one more time before guiding her gently to the floor just as the music ended.

“My lady,” he breathed, his cheeks pink from exertion but triumph glowing in his eyes. She felt something sink her stomach, perhaps regret or anger, she wasn’t sure. She smiled at him and took a step back to curtesy.

Instead, Tal kept his hand around her waist and jerked her roughly, planting a kiss on her lips. Rey gasped and wrenched away. She could the court gasp or titter and could sense the gossip spreading.

“How dare you!”

“I could not help it, your majesty!” Tal protested, bending to one knee. The movement allowed her to see Kylo’s face twisting in anger, his hand resting on his dirk. “You were so radiant and glowing! I wanted to taste your beauty for myself! Please forgive me!” His green eyes shone brightly and Rey faltered. She refused to look at Cecil, refused to see how he would coax her to respond.

“You are forgiven,” she said softly, offering her hand and beckoning him to rise. Tal kissed her hand several times and bowed.

“I will never presume again, your majesty.”

“I think not,” Rey said wryly. “But in response to your earlier request, please breakfast with me in my solarium tomorrow. There will be ladies present but...it allows you the time you requested to know me.” Tal beamed at her offer and bowed again, dropping compliments all the while. Rey nodded in what she hoped was a regal manner and strolled back to her throne, stopping occasionally to chat with her courtiers.

“Well handled,” Jess whispered as she swept by. Rey returned to her throne and took a long drag on her goblet while watching the dancers continue to sway and to prance. She watched Kylo leading Bazine into a complicated dance, his hands ghosting over her figure in an overtly familiar way. She watched him shoot daggers at Tal who merely smirked. Rey shook her head.

“That’s highly improper!” Cecil said primly as he watched Kylo slid his hand across Bazine’s back in a brazenly familiar way. Rey’s throat constricted and gave Cecil a thin smile.

“He’s not my consort,” she replied distantly.

“He may very well be and he shouldn’t be touching her in the same way he did her. Notice Tal is much more careful with his hands. In fact, Kylo intruded on your dance and in a brash way! How rude!”

“Rather the fool you know out of bed before you have him in one,” Rey riposted and the ladies around her tittered. The men looked baffled and she took a sip of her wine, meeting Kylo’s eyes over the rim. They glittered with envy and she raised one brow. He pursued his lips then,as Bazine tugged on his arm, turned a bright smile to her.

Later that night, as Rey was brushing out her hair, there came a quiet tap on her door. Rey hurried to the door and opened it to admit Poe.

“Kylo is meeting with Bazine now to get the information from her. Do you wish to come or wait for my report?”

“I will come,” Rey said firmly, shrugging on her long black cloak. Poe worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Your majesty, this forces Kylo to behave in a certain way and it could--”

“I know what I ordered him to do!” Rey snapped. “Now I will uphold my end of the bargain.” She followed him through the secret corridors until they arrived at a hidden closet in the walls of Kylo’s rooms. She held her breath as she prepared to witness Kylo’s seduction of another woman in her name and for her glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've seen Elizabeth 1 (from where I shamelessly stole this dance scene), you know Lavolta. It was an Italian Renaissance dance considered obscene by the English until Elizabeth 1 danced with Leicester. Probably still not kosher though as it involves skirts lifting and quite a lot of touching. 
> 
> You can see the scene here: [ Elizabeth Dances Volta ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nx002D9N6qU) The dance in this movie is inaccurate. It's a slight lift and kind of, well,a hop, in the more accurate one. You can see an accurate volta performed here by dance students: [Volta Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wq4y4nQqXpw). Still, fun nonetheless and a way to raise the stakes. By turning from Kylo and to Tal, Rey was conferring favor to him in front of her court.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey watches as Kylo seduces Bazine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet. Or not. Let me know what you think!

Rey and Poe were huddled together in a small space behind the walls of Kylo’s chambers. A spy nook. No wonder Poe had wanted Kylo in this area of the castle. A small mesh piece of metal had been worked into the wall allowing them to watch the room's occupants. Poe slid back the wood covering and they watched the two through the thin slit. 

Bazine sat in a chair, head thrown back, her overskirt ties undone, her golden kirtle gleaming in the firelight. Kylo reclined over the chair, his tunic gone so that Rey could see the long lean muscles in her arms. One finger lazily caressed a line down her throat and across the top of her breasts, his face in half in the shadows from the flickering firelight. Rey’s legs quaked and she ordered herself to stop.

She was a queen. 

She was not subject to whims of love. Or lust. Or whatever this may be. 

Watch and learn, she told herself sternly. 

“The hour grows late,” Kylo said presently and Bazine sighed.

“This is why we belong on your bed,” she purred and Kylo chuckled. 

“There are plenty of ways I can tease you from this position.” To demonstrate, he moved around the front and knelt in front of Bazine. The other woman curved her lips at him and sipped from a goblet. Kylo’s back gleamed in the firelight as he pushed her skirts aside and Rey couldn’t see what he was doing but Bazine’s breathing grew harsher. 

“You like this?” he teased, withdrawing his hand and Bazine whimpered. She leaned forward and grasped his face, pulling him into a long kiss that drew a moan from the man. Rey tensed up and, as if sensing her discomfort, Dameron lay a warm hand on her back.

“You can leave,” he whispered.

“I care only for my country, captain. Why would I care what my prisoner does in the bedroom?” she shot back, fooling no one, her pulse jumping rapidly in her neck. 

“Why do you stay with that virgin queen? To what end?” Bazine queried as Kylo topped her wine glass.

“A man can mold a virginal bride,” Kylo boasted and Rey bristled. “And, of course, she has desirable access to the seas and vast tracts of land suitable for farming. Marriage isn’t so bad. I doubt she would know of my other activities.” He winked at Bazine and Rey dug her nails into her palm, drawing blood. 

“Frigid queen, you’ll certainly need another maiden or two to warm your bed,” Bazine intimated. “I certainly remember our time together.” Heat crawled up Rey’s neck as Kylo offered Bazine his hand. They swayed together as she rose, his hands around her neck, kissing her fiercely. There was none of the gentleness he had shown Rey. 

“She seemed enamoured by Tal tonight,” Bazine said softly. 

“More concerned by court gossip and good relations with Ryloth than a true attraction,” Kylo replied, kissing a line down the other woman’s throat. 

“You still think you can win her over?” 

“What woman has refused me?” Rey burned in anger at the simple response and Poe gropped in the dark to squeeze her hand. Kylo pushed the over dress completely off Bazine so that she stood only in a simple linen shift, her breasts dark against the thin fabric. Rey’s chest tightened. 

Poe’s breath was hot on her as he whispered: “He is drawing her in. He understands how to play the game.”

“Interesting game,” was Rey’s dry reply. She wanted to look away from the seduction in front of her, the keening woman and the man whose hands and lips ghosted over her body. 

“Kylo,” Bazine breathed quietly and Rey strained her ears to hear. “If you give Snoke an entry to this country, he would crown you a client king. You would rule here for him and you wouldn’t be tied to the little woman and her whims”

“Why do you hate her so?” he asked idly as his lips brushed her neck, teeth dangerously close to her jugular.

“She’s a child and she thinks she knows best. I tried to convince her to marry my brother and she refused. She wouldn’t even let him pet her tits. Snoke has promised to sell her to the highest bidder,” Bazine said pettily. She ran her hands through his thick locks and Rey frowned. She remembered Bazine’s brother--a slobbish, boring, brainless fool who would rather fondle her than converse with her. She remembered the cruel things he had lobbed at her, at how hard her palm had burned after she had slapped him, and the fury on his face as Finn hustled him out.

As if remembering, Poe squeezed her hand again. She tried not to sob at the warm comfort she took in it. 

“You would sell a woman into certain torture for slighting your brother?,” Kylo murmured, tugging on her ear between his teeth. Bazine reached up to tug at her shift’s shoulders and he collected her wrists in one large hand. 

“Upstarts need to learn their place,” Bazine gasped. “All you have to do is let Snoke’s man in. He’s been prowling by the east gate for weeks now, waiting for entry. Once in, he’ll go down into the dungeons, to where the East River flows, and open the portcullis. There are boats waiting for us.” She began to kiss Kylo passionately, all teeth and wetness, until Kylo placed the cold tip of a dagger at her throat. Poe slipped behind Rey and into the hallway. Rey clutched the wood with cold shaking hands. 

“I pray that you don’t talk about the queen like this anymore. It upsets me,” he growled. He dug the tip into her neck and Rey winced to see a drop of blood trickle down her neck. Bazine glowered at him.

“I see she has your balls.”

“All that and more,” Kylo agreed amiably. The doors flew open and soldiers marched in, chaining Bazine up as Finn glared at them both. Knowing Poe, he would also order men to head down river and into the east side of town, mostly taverns and slums. Rey thought for a moment that perhaps she should pour some funds into fixing up that part of town.

Must be shock, she reasoned. 

She stepped out of the secret room and ran smack into Kylo. He looked down at her, frowning, before gathering her to him and kissing her intensely. His tongue dipped into her mouth tasting her, his hand on her back, pressing her to him, a desperate moan escaping his lips. Rey pushed him back.

“You can’t kiss me after you’ve kissed another woman!”

“For you, Rey! I’ve kissed her for you. I’ve done things that I’m not proud of and tonight is one of them. For you,” he snarled. “Is it not enough? Have I not proved my loyalty to you?”

“Perhaps you did it because you knew Poe and I were there!” Rey shouted, aware that the other men were watching. She wanted to lash out at him, she wanted to draw blood, she wanted him to ache as much as she did. 

“For gods sake Rey! How much more do you need from me?,” he cried, his mouth turned down and his eyes glimmering with tears. 

“I don’t know,” she replied honestly. “I really don’t.” She backed away from him and forced herself to walk steadily back to her rooms. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to LeiaLovesDarcy for giving this a runover
> 
> And omgosh y'all thanks for all of your love!!! <3 back at you!

Rey spent her morning in a war council, reviewing reports and listening to Poe describe what he had learned. The spy was in her dungeons and Finn was with him now, reviewing every protocol and every man in place to ensure there was no way for the spy to escape.

“There is a faster way to obtain the answer,” one of her councillors remarked while he twisted his ducal ring around his finger. Rey stared at him, eyes red-rimmed, and licked her dry lips.

“Torture, your grace? Is that what you are suggesting?”

“It works,” he grumbled. Poe opened his mouth to argue and Rey held up her hand.

“Does it now? I’ve heard pray tell that men will do most anything to stop the pain. After all, they will say anything to woo a woman to bed, will they not, my lord? I did, for example, hear you tell young lady Williams that your wife had died on the childbed. But by my last report, you had left her in your castle while you consorted down here.” There was a brief wave of tittering that she silenced with cold eyes. The duke shifted in his chair, cheeks stained with embarrassment.

“No, we will listen to no lies told by men to avoid either physical pain or pain from wives,” she said sharply. Cecil raised his brow to her in warning.

“Beside, we fight Snoke in Arkanis and he is a legend for his creative use,” Rey continued, almost recklessly. “We will be a beacon in the darkness, a kingdom on a hill that can be seen by all to act in a fair and just way. We will not torture.” Silence greeted her proclamation and Rey nodded once. She turned to Poe.

“Anything else?”

“We will learn more, my lady, I vow it. I have some of my best men infiltrating the east side. This spy made connections here outside of Bazine. We will find them.” 

“Until then, we must conduct interviews of your ladies, I’m afraid,” Cecil groused, giving a hard shake of his head.

“I never trusted her,” Rey replied quietly. “But if you feel you must…”

“And for Kylo Ren as well,” the duke who had protested earlier spoke again. Rey arched a brow at him, lips compressed as he barreled onward: “He was in his rooms with her. Perhaps there is more than we know.”

“His royal highness seduced Bazine Netal under her majesty’s orders,” Poe almost snarled. “He knew we were watching him. He behaved in an exemplary manner.”

“Did he now? Bazine was all but nude when you rushed in. It seems like he had another goal in mind with the young queen present.

“Does his grace think I’ve not seen breasts or men’s bare backs?  I myself own a pair and I’ve had the pleasure of watching the men at the pier below. Refrain from such prudish talk,” Rey said dryly. The duke stiffened and Cecil sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“We know you mean well, sir. It’s been a long night and a longer morning, roused from our beds as we were before even the sun rose.”

“And you were to break your fast with Tal,” Poe murmured. Rey sighed and longed to rub her eyes. But as the lords watched her hawkishly, she knew she could show no weakness.

“I will visit with him in the hour,” she ordered, beckoning one of her servants to carry the order. “I must make ready.”

“We will continue to review information as it arrives,” Cecil assured her. But Rey found no comfort in his words and only snorted softly as she walked out, Poe hurrying to catch up with her.

“I will speak with Kylo.”

“Someone should for I will not,” she declared, pausing beside the doors that led to her rooms. She stopped and bit her lip, shooting a tentative look at Poe. “Give him my thanks.”

“Your majesty.” Poe executed a sharp bow as Rey went into her rooms to dress for breakfast with Tal.

Kylo Ren was not a man who wanted for much. A dry place to rest his head, a sharp sword strapped to his side, a hearty meal (he’d get by on less but, if he had his druthers), and his compass, a gift from the father he thought he could’ve had. Women came and went, men came and went, and he followed their leads, sometimes took over and directed them to where he wanted them, but while his interest was captured, never was his heart.

Until Rey.

Kylo hated to admit it. It made him vulnerable. Weaknesses allowed others to snap at him, stained teeth and wolfish breath. He worked hard so that he was the dominant member of the food chain. But when he was caught--when Snoke ordered him to be caught--he never expected to actually fall for the chit of a girl.

He had believed the stories he had been told. How young and incompetent she was. How her grandfather had died far too early, leaving a child in charge. A child who would be grateful for a strong male influence.

And how all of that had been thrown away by the cool assessing look in her hazel eyes. This was not a child, he frantically thought as he ordered himself to remain calm. This is a woman. A woman who has held herself back.

He spent that night wondering what it would be like to remove those bonds, to see what she would be like undone and he didn’t just stop at the idea of removing her kirtle, of seeing those pert breasts, her shapely legs. She could be hideous under all those layers, he told himself, but he doubted it.

Her laugh was infectious, her wit alternating between barbed and light, her smile a radiant gift that he began to cherish. When she had come into his room, his gift in hand, he had not expected her to use it. He had expected her to send it back with a righteous anger. He did not expect her to study and to learn it. He did not expect himself to respond to the little scavenger queen.

So when she asked him to betray everything he had known before, he found it far simpler than it should have been.

Kylo Ren was made by Snoke. He should not have so easily thrown it aside for her bright eyes and gentle touch. And now that she had successfully routed the men that Snoke had sent, now that she had his spy in her dungeons, he had thought that had would mean something to her.

But all she could see was the tool. The man who used his dick to get what he wanted as easily as he would use any other weapon.

It was infuriating.

The morning after, while Rey had locked herself away in a war council, Kylo found himself at loose ends. He discovered a sparring room. He spent several hours moving his body, fists pounded the heavy bags until knuckles bled, his shoulders screaming as he struck the wooden columns with a staff. Sweat slid down his spine and pooled along his trouser seams. His hair was matted to his head and he didn’t care. In these moments, when the movement and the breath were all that mattered, he could ignore his heart.

Kylo Ren had a heart.

And he had to be ready to fight at all times because now he could be exploited.

Kylo flung his staff to the ground and used a cloth to wipe at the sweat dripping into his brows. He heard a slow clapping and turned a weary eye to the shadowed corner.

Poe Dameron was leaning on a column, looking entirely too satisfied with himself. Kylo growled and looked away.

“Like what you see Dameron?”

He felt Dameron’s gaze rake over him and twisted to see a cocky grin edge up the older man’s face.

“Nah, you’re not my type.”

“I heard you liked the stockier sort,” Kylo half sneered. Poe shrugged as if he couldn’t be bothered with school boy insults.

“She doesn’t know what to do with you,” Poe said abruptly and Kylo froze as he bent to pick up the practice sword. He heard the two guards rustling, ready to attack him if need be but he settled down on the ground, crossing his legs, and began wiping down the weapon.

“Is that right?”

“She’s used to people seeing her as a crown or a child or someone who needs help. You treat her as something else.”

“And what’s that?”

“A woman and a desirable one,” Poe answered solemnly. “Now, she’s going to get that sooner or later, and probably sooner, but you’re the first one who seems to care about the woman first. And she won’t know what you’ve done for her until you tell her.” Kylo didn’t respond, just continued to polish the dull metal. “She doesn’t know that you were sent here by Snoke to tempt her. She doesn’t know that you just committed treason.”

“No she thinks I’m lead about by my prick.”

“She doesn’t know you.”

“And what do you want me to do about that?” Kylo snarled. “Why do you even care?” Poe regarded him evenly.

“Simple. I want a king who will protect his queen. It makes my job easier knowing I can focus elsewhere if her king has her back.” Poe stepped away from the column, eyes hooded and foreboding in the light. “That could be you.” Kylo laughed bitterly.

“She likes them pretty boys.”

“She thinks she likes pretty boys. She’s young in so many ways, Ben.” Kylo flinched at the mention of the name. “You need to show her.”

“I’m too hard for wooing, Dameron.”

“Then learn again! Before another idiot takes her away and I have to worry about her safety instead of the safety of the crown,” Poe snapped, spinning on his heel and walking off. Kylo bit his lip and shook his head. He spent the better part of another hour brooding in the room before he went back to his chambers and bathed. He then wandered about until he found one of the gardeners and trailed him back to the gardens.

Kylo struggled to remember his lessons as a prince in Alderaan. In the end, he had several bouquets sent to her of alstroemeria, apple blossom, baby’s breath, bluebells, gardenias and delphinium. A tale of devotion and honesty and love.

And then he waited.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes to her breakfast with Tal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to LeiaLovesDarcy for beta'ing this chapter. I hope I caught and corrected everything! 
> 
> Sorry for delays in all of my fics, everyone. My laptop is working now. I had it scheduled to send out to be repaired and it just started working fine again. ??????? But my professional life is kind of taking off right now. I hope it slows down soon. I will keep updating if erratically.

Breakfast was a hurried affair, Rey complained, as Jess dressed her quickly in an airy teal gown, her hair in a braid that crowned her head with jewels dotted throughout.

“Do we wear his gift?” Jess asked, pointing toward one of the necklaces that Tal had brought as a courting gift.

“No,”Rey said quickly. “I favored him in the dance last night. If I wear the gems, it means I’ve selected him…”

“And why don’t you? He’s a handsome man,” Jess purred. She sighed and rested her hand on her heart. “Those piercing eyes, that smile…”Rey twisted in her seat to stare at her.

“You were just complaining that he pinched your ass last night!” The indignation was thick and Jess shrugged. 

“He was up at dawn this morning, playing a vihuela and singing, and well,” she gestured helplessly. Rey snorted as she thought about the last time Jess was all aflutter over a man. A travelling musician. 

“No necklace,” she said firmly and turned around to finish dabbing some color on her cheeks. She looked awful, she admitted to herself. She had not slept a wink last night, working in the war council and waiting on word from Finn. And in the moments when her mind would let her, her lips would burn from Kylo’s kiss. 

_ He had given up so much for her _ , she thought.  _ Why won’t he pledge allegiance? How can I truly know? Even Bazine thinks he is Snoke’s man!  _ Her heart thrummed in her chest and she rose heavily, wishing it was Kylo she was meeting at the breakfast table. 

 

Her solarium was an open air porch with intricate carvings and tiled work that allowed her to look out onto the river. In the winter it was frigid and unwelcoming; in the spring, it was bright and warm and allowed for a small table to be set up for a late breakfast. Tal was waiting for her, clad in an elegant burgundy tunic and bedecked in gold, rubies, and sapphires. She smiled brightly at him while he bowed.

“I apologize for the lateness of the hour,” she greeted. Tal raised a brow. 

“A queen never apologizes,” he said pointedly. He sat after she did and a flurry of servants rushed out to bring warm coffee, tea, and pastries. Rey blushed at his comment. Her exhaustion was catching up with her. 

“The honey is from my personal beehives,” she remarked finally as she smeared butter on a fresh scone. 

“Then I look forward to sampling your sweetness,” he replied with a wink. Color rushed to her cheeks again and she quickly took a sip of coffee, hoping it would jolt her awake. She was on an uneven playing ground this morning, she thought. Between last night, Kylo’s kiss, and this morning’s council,she was nowhere near as alert as she needed to be. 

“I, uh,” she stuttered and pressed her lips together. Tal cocked his head to look at her, an impish smile forming on his face. 

“You don’t just play the virgin do you?” The bluntness of the question stole her breath away and she blinked at him.

“How is that your concern?”

“It’s really not. I don’t care for the whole bandying of bloody sheets tradition but it’s very important in Ryloth. I’m sure if these negotiations continue, the question will arise.”

“Funny how the women must always be a virgin,” Rey mumbled and Tal snorted. 

“Thinking of your other paramour?” Rey looked at him from under her lashes. “I’ve heard so much about Kylo Ren. Dashing and debonair just like his pirate of a father. How else could he pluck the queen of Alderaan?” 

“Pluck?” The steel edge in her voice was unnoticed as was the slight tilt of her head. 

Tal plowed on: “He was quite the charmer as a youth, you know, Ben Solo was. Until he was taken by Snoke and reborn as Kylo Ren. Deadly on the field, and deadly to the ladies. So many women fall prey to his charm.” 

“Do they now?”

“I was concerned you were as well, with that dancing last night, but I’m glad you see that I can offer you more.”

“You can?” Tal blinked at the coolness of her tone and smiled half heartedly. 

“I am the eldest scion of a wealthy kingdom. And I understand, you know, if you are attracted to him. Once you bear a child, I have no issues with you dallying with him. He isn’t unattractive.” 

“I suppose not,” Rey murmured blandly. The coffee was bitter and the scone was ashes in her mouth and she found her stomach clenching oddly. 

“As for yourself, do you find the idea of a royal marriage distasteful?” She kept her voice cool, almost disinterested. 

“I find it a necessity. The crown must go on, we must think of our subjects. I know love is something that isn’t necessarily expected in a royal marriage and I’m not looking for it.”

“You are comfortable with marrying even if you are not in love?”

“I am comfortable in doing what I need to in order to keep my people safe. If that means marrying a young queen in Stewjon, then I will. I hope that we may be friends. I hope we will grow close and trust each other. But love? I don’t know if royals can even experience it.” 

Rey sniffed at that and looked at her hands in her lap, suddenly cold. Tal’s brows knitted together. 

“Have I offended you? I hoped that honesty could be a cornerstone of whatever we choose to have.”

“I am not so easily offended, your highness. I’m just frayed at the edges it seems.”

“Ah yes, I heard about the excitement last night. Fouled a plan by Snoke? Excellent. Your country’s military and spies are some of the best in the world. At least those are the rumors in Ryloth.” He smiled widely and Rey felt obligated to return it, even if hers was slightly dimmer. 

Tal fidgeted for a moment before leaning over the table.

“If you want romance, your majesty, I will give that to you.”

“Pardon?” Rey stared at him, astonishment around her mouth and eyes. 

“A queen must be happy and safe. If you want romance, then I will make it happen for you. I am not adverse to the idea of love. I just believe it is very difficult for us,” he replied softly. He gestured toward the land, to the bustling city below, to the barges going up the river. “Our love must first be to our people. And love requires so much opening of one another. We thrive on secrets, you know.” His lips twisted at something between a sneer and a smile. “But I can make those gestures.” 

Rey sat quietly, listening to the men shouting below as a barge docked to bring fresh supplies to the castle. Metal clanked as guards raced down to go through every single bale and box. More security measures implemented by Finn. A patrol boat bobbed in the water, spears and arrows aimed at the bargemen. 

What kind of world was she living in, she thought. 

What kind of terror was she giving her people? 

Rey smiled kindly at Tal. “Thank you for your honesty. You have given me much to think about.” 

“I apologize that this was not a polite meal.”

“I prefer honesty over artifice.” Tal inclined his head and rose from the table. 

“Your Majesty. I am at your call, should you need me.” He bowed and strolled out, Rey slumping into her seat. She weighed her options at this time. Tal d’Jannaric, a fop, a fool, honest. He was willing to create a world for her, she thought, even if he was pushing her to take on lovers. Sex and love, it seems, could never be the same for someone like her. 

And Kylo. How much was he sacrificing? But he wouldn’t even court her properly. She sighed and retreated from her room, informing Jess that she needed a nap.

And as she strolled into her room, she noticed the bouquets, the small clusters of brightness by her bed, her table, her desk. Her fingers stroked a bluebell and she smiled. She knew who was trying to tell her a tale. And it wasn’t just a gesture, a world created to please her. 

There was meaning here and her heart soared. 

Rey wanted to rush out and proclaim to the world that she would experience romance, she would, but instead she fell into her bed and let dreamless sleep claim her. 

 

On the other side of the castle, Kylo nursed an ale and he waited as the sun dipped and the moon rose. He did not join the courtiers for dinner in the hall; he heard Tal was there and he was sure his jealousy would erupt. Instead he drank and he waited and watched the logs crumble in the fire as cold moonlight filtered into his room through his small window. 

 

Then, at last, as midnight passed and it became the early hours of morning, the knock came at the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guitars did exist in the Renaissance. A vihuela was a Spanish long necked guitar. It could be played with a bow or plucked by hand. There are YouTube videos of people playing period music with vihuela. I imagine Tal would be strumming and saying things like: It is tough to be king. Anyways, here's wonderwall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And how about that trailer? Woohooo!! 
> 
> For those who don't know, I have a story in the Reylo Fanfiction Anthology called [Luminous Beings ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206316/chapters/27720822). It's an in 'verse story with Kylo and Rey and redemption arcs. What are those? Never saw that coming right? ;) Don't forget to check out the rest of the stories in the antho! 
> 
> I hope you continue to enjoy!

If one were to peek in the kingdom of Stewjon, to spy on the young queen, one might expect to find her in a war council. Or as it neared dawn, sleeping in her bed, youth still resting on her brow. One did not expect to find her pacing outside a door, wringing her hands, clad merely in her shift and a violet and gold trimmed robe. One did not expect to see her hair down, her hands free of rings and palms pressed into her eyes.

Until at least she stopped, shook her head, threw back her shoulders and knocked boldly on the door. Nor would one expect Kylo Ren, traitor and murderer, errant knight, to throw open the door, tension warring with relief on his features. 

Rey hesitated and Kylo swept his arm aside, beckoning her to enter. 

“I apologize for the lateness of the hour,” she began slowly. 

“More like early hour. Tis near dawn.”

“Yes. It is. I’m sorry.”

Kylo’s brow quirked upward. “A queen should never apologize.”

“So I've been told. I seem to be doing it more and more lately,” she muttered and stiffened as a warm hand settled on her shoulder.

“It’s a good quality to have,” he admitted. “But use it sparingly. Otherwise people will see you as weak.” 

“Do people often mistake kindness and weakness?” Her eyes searched his face as she looked for some sort of answer. 

“The world is not a kind place, your majesty.” She reached up to clasp his hand in hers and turned around, holding his hand in both of hers. 

“Please call me Rey. Maybe...maybe not in front of the court--”

“Embarrassed by me?” Hard anger bit into his tone and she shook her head.

“No, no, but I need to...I need to, that is,” she bit her lip and closed her eyes, exhaustion in every line. Kylo cursed and swept her up, Rey emitting a small squeak of protest, and he dropped her in his bed, drawing the blankets over her. Her heart pattered erratically as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

“You shouldn’t have come.”

“It couldn’t wait. Not after Poe told me.” Kylo fists turned white as he gripped the blankets tightly. Rey tentatively touched his shoulder.

“No, not like that. I had no idea about Snoke, Kylo. How could you promise him your loyalty?” Unspoken was: and not me. Kylo looked away. 

“How could I not?” Each word dropped with bitterness. “After all, I am guilty of patricide. Snoke made...he made most of it go away.”

“By turning you into a weapon,” she retorted. “You’re not a weapon, Kylo!”

“But I am. Even now, Rey, I’m weakening you.” He turned to face her. “Imagine this. You open yourself up to me, allow me to take you into bed. I have every right to claim myself your husband. And then let Snoke in.” Rey’s eyed widened as she realized he was telling her his plan.

“And is that…” she couldn’t finish, lips pressing together to seal in the shaky voice. “I could end this, you know. Tal is more than able to romance me, to make me feel something other than a broodmare.”

“Tal is an idiot and you’d be bored to death in an hour,” Kylo shot back, cupping her face in his hands. “At least with me, you’ll always be engaged.” His thumb rasped along her soft cheek, eyes searching hers. Rey let herself be still, allowed herself to enjoy the closeness, his hands warm and comforting on her cool face. 

“This seems impossible,” she confessed, her breath a ghost across his face. 

“Then I guess we should enjoy every moment.” And he kissed her, lips molding to hers. She sighed, parting her mouth, allowing herself to sink into that press of lips, the heat unfurling inside of her. 

“I’m not safe for you,” he whispered. 

“I’m tired of playing it safe,” she implored, nipping at his bottom lip. “Just for once, I want to know what it’s like to be every other woman in this castle.” Kylo withdrew and she swore. “For Force sake, I’m not asking for you to bed me, just asking for you to hold me! Kiss me! Am I that hideous?” Kylo blanched and perched on the edge of the bed, hands grasping her shoulders.

“You are by far the most enchanting woman in the seven kingdoms.” 

“And you are by far the biggest fool,” she tossed back. “You know that in offering myself to you, I’m offering you this kingdom.” Kylo placed his finger on her lips.

“When you are with me, in this room, at this hour, you are merely Rey Kenobi. There is no crown and no kingdom,” he told her. “I would have it that way.”

“You’re not forcing me.”

“I only want you to come to me as you, without worrying about the crown...or Cecil.” He grinned cheekily and Rey made a face. 

“Suddenly all desire has been lost.”

“Oh well we can’t have that, can we,” Kylo purred, leaning forward to capture her lips. He moved to cage her with his arms, his weight carefully off of hers. She whined, hips arching up, and Kylo groaned, shifting to settle beside her on the bed, his body a hard line against hers. He took the opportunity to run his fingers through her soft hair, each brush through the strands brought a puff of fresh jasmine. Now he knew her shampoo and he tucked that information away for later. She was running the tips of her fingers over his chest and down his thigh, bumping his increasingly hard cock. 

Kylo huffed and moved her hand away. Rey frowned and lifted her head, meeting his half hooded eyes.

“You need a teacher,” he said thickly. “Or this could end badly.” 

“Define badly.”

Kylo snorted. “I’m not the only here seeking your downfall for Snoke’s sake, Rey.” She sat up at that, alarm rushing through her. He held up a hand. “I don’t know who else is here but Snoke wouldn’t send me alone. He would send someone to ensure that I succeed.”

“What would count as a success?”

“Me either bedding you or wedding you. The former would ensure the latter. And that would allow him entrance to the kingdom.”

Rey searched his face as she began to piece together the things that Bazine had said the night before when  Kylo had seduced her. Kylo did not fail to notice the way she drew her robe tighter across her chest, the way she brought her knees up and rested her chin on them. He wondered if this was a pose she used a lot. He studied her face, the way her brows knitted together, her bottom lip sucked into her mouth as her eyes narrowed. 

He sighed and expected the distrust to return at any moment. He sat up and let his head thump on the wooden, hands folded over his chest. 

“I want to trust you, Kylo.”

“I know.”

“But…”

“I will work with Poe and discover who they are,” he said and she whipped around to look at him. He smirked. “But you will have to play a part in this intrigue too. It will only work if you play along.”

“And how shall I do that?”

“Appear besotted with me. Oh sure string Tal along, I’m sure Ryloth is important, but let the court see you with me.”

“A secret moment just happened to be seen by the court?” Rey asked wryly. Kylo chuckled.

“You do know how the game is played.” Rey made a noise of agreement and Kylo reached up, unable to stop himself from running his fingers through her hair again. He was enchanted by it, longed to curl up beside her and let themselves get lost in one another. Oh the joy he would bring her, he vowed. 

Rey must have read some of that in her expression as a blush stole across her cheeks. He smirked at her and she cleared her throat. 

“What about Tal?”

“There’s no harm in a queen toying with two men. But, I warn you, I am a jealous man. I would hate to hear of you being in his bed.” 

“And I a jealous woman. I shall be the only one in this bed.” 

Kylo smothered the hope bubbling within him. “The only one? But where shall I sleep?” 

Rey leaned into him, tilting her face up to meet his hooded gaze. “Who said anything about sleeping?”

He sobered at that, even as he brushed the hair out of her face and dropped a kiss on her forehead. “We must be careful.”

“Of course.”

He shook his head. “No, I mean truly careful. I can’t actually bed you. Because if any of Snoke’s spies found out, if they took the sheets...if they had evidence…” Rey caught on his meaning and sat up and he grabbed her, pulled her into his chest. “I will protect you.” She said nothing, only buried her face into his chest. He held her tightly and they sat together as pink light began to fill the room. 

Kylo pulled her away and kissed her roughly. 

“You should go.”

“You still owe me lessons,” she replied and he chuckled into her hair. 

“Come to me tonight and I promise I will bring some relief to you. To both of us, I hope.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promises of some kissy times next chapter. 
> 
> I tumble over at [HausCrashBurn](www.tumblr.com/blog/hauscrashburn).


End file.
